


Anthony Padilla x Reader: Such A Dumbass

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Meh, cute stuff, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows Anthony likes you, and Anthony knows it, too. What steps is Anthony going to take to win you over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthony Padilla x Reader: Such A Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Smosh fic. It's kind of rough, yeah, but I think I've got it down. x

Loud noises woke you in the cool afternoon at the Smosh house. You wrenched your eyes open and sat up. Memories of the night before flooded your mind and you sighed, rubbing your eyes as you stood in some sweats and a giant T-shirt. You weren't sure of they were Anthony's or Ian's, but as long as you were wearing something, you figured you could interrupt the boys' video for a minute.  
"Hey, who's that?" Anthony said as he heard a door open from the hallway.  
"Probably (YN)," Ian shrugged. You walked forward to look at them. "What's up?" he asked you.  
"You're really loud when you're bored," you laughed. "Woke me up." A thought clicked in your head. "By the way, Ian, thanks for letting me stay over."  
"No problem. Sorry about the couch. It was a mess."  
"That's fine. Your bedroom was okay." Ian nodded. "I'm going to get dressed and use the bathroom." You walked back towards Ian's room again. Anthony hit Ian's arm.  
"Ow, Anthony!" Ian said, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"  
"Why didn't you tell me (YN) came over last night?" he asked. Ian shrugged.  
"It was, like, midnight and you were asleep when she knocked. I wasn't going to wake you up then and I forgot to tell you this morning. Sorry, dude." He held up his hands in defense.  
"Wait," Anthony stopped him. "Did you two sleep together?"  
"No," Ian said firmly. "I wouldn't even try. I made her a pillow-bed thing on the floor." He sighed. "I know you've got some kind of thing for her, man. Admit it."  
"So? I just..." Anthony didn't really have anything to back him up on that. "What did she come here for?"  
"Something about her roommate. Didn't say anything else." Anthony nodded. Ian chuckled. "You're a dumbass and you know it," he laughed.  
"But wouldn't that make me not a dumbass because I know I am one?"  
"Don't paradox me. You're a lovesick dumbass." Anthony laughed loudly.  
"Whatever. You're a mean person," he said childishly, crossing his arms like a defiant kid.  
"What're you two doing?" you asked as you walked to them again.  
"I told Anthony he was a dumbass," Ian informed. You giggled.  
"We all know that's true," you laughed. You pointed to the door with your thumb. "I'd better go back home."  
"You can stay if you want," Anthony blurted without thinking. You smiled.  
"Ian?" you said.  
"Fine with me," he grinned. Then he gasped. "Ooh, I've got an awesome idea. How about you do some Smosh is Bored with us?" You fistpumped.  
"Yes!" you said in victory. "My time has come! What're you guys doing?"  
"Fanfiction!" Ian said, throwing his hands up in the air happily.  
"Yeah!" you said happily, throwing your hands up in the air with Ian. Anthony just laughed at you two.  
After deciding on restarting the video, Ian suggested you share the laptop with Anthony. Anthony shot him a glare, even though he was kind of happy to sit near you.  
"What's an 'x Reader'?" Ian asked shortly after the video started. You raised your hand.  
"I've read some before," you said. "They're like where you insert yourself into a story into a relationship with a person." You looked at Anthony's laptop, then saw one you had actually read before. "Ooh, do this one!" You pointed at the link.  
"What's this called?" Anthony said as he clicked it. "It just says 'Anthony Padilla x Reader'."  
"It's good, trust me. I read the first chapter." You laughed. "Make sure you cut out me saying that," you told Ian.  
"Okay," Ian chuckled, then looked at the camera and mouthed, "No," dramatically.  
As the three of you read through the first chapter, Anthony really couldn't help but think about why you read these stories. Did you like him or something?  
"Anthony, it's your line," you said, elbowing him.  
"What?" he said, oblivious to what was happening.  
"I told you he was a dumbass," Ian said. Anthony fake cried.  
"Aw, it's okay, Anty-Wanty," you said jokingly before Anthony laughed really hard.  
"''Anty-Wanty'?" he managed to say.  
"Shut up!" you laughed, looking at the screen again. "Oh, this part's good. Read your line, Anty-Wanty!"  
"I can't!" he said, laughing even harder. "Stop calling me that!"  
"Anty-Wanty?" You started laughing really hard with him. Ian watched you two at the corner of the couch, then shook his head at the camera in disapproval.  
"I'm still here," he reminded you two jokingly. You looked up and nodded.  
"Sorry," you said. "But seriously, let's finish this so we can get to some Ian action. I also vote that Ian read it to Anthony." You gave a thumbs up to the camera.  
After the video was over, you stood and stretched.  
"Man, I'm tired from laughing," you said.  
"Me too," Anthony agreed, closing the laptop.  
"I'm tired of listening to you two laugh," Ian said, closing his laptop as well. You walked over and pat his bowl cut.  
"Aw, is someone a little peanut-butter and jelly?" you teased. "Is little Ian mad that I stole his Anthony away?"  
"I'm still here," Anthony announced. You turned and winked.  
"I know. It means Ian's still got a tight hold on you. I haven't quite gotten you away yet." You giggled and walked towards the hallway. Pulling out your phone, you texted your roommate. The reply you got wasn't very reassuring, and you almost threw your phone at the wall.  
"What's up?" Anthony's voice came. You sighed and looked up.  
"My roommate's a douche," you said. "Screwed my brother, and now he's not letting me go back. He says, and I quote, ''If you come back, you're dead'." Anthony shrugged.  
"You can stay tonight if you really need it," he told you. "If you want, you can help edit, too." Your eyes lit up a little.  
"Really?" you asked.  
"Yeah." Anthony chuckled. "The couch is open now and you have a better place to sleep than Ian's floor." You smiled and jump-hugged him.  
"Thanks, Anthony!" you beamed, wrapping your arms around him. He did the same to you .  
"No problem, (YN)," he laughed. You let go and something popped in your mind.  
"I don't have any extra clothes, though," you said. "Crap."  
"Don't worry. We've probably got some from some old videos." You laughed.  
"Yeah, I bet you've got plenty of lingerie in your room," you teased.  
"Tons." You giggled a little and went to the bathroom, glad that you were able to spend another night.  
"Hey, we're getting food," Ian said later that day to you. "Want something?"  
"Nah, I'm good," you said as you tried to clean up your failed dinner in the kitchen.  
"You know we're still getting you something anyway, right?" You sighed.  
"Yeah. I really suck balls as cooking. Hey, while you're gone, I can check some of the video."  
"Go nuts. Later!"  
"Don't spend a lot on me!" you called as the door shut. They had already been working on the video all day as you sat with them and helped correct some things. You figured you could slip something of your own into the video. You headed to the computer and sat in the chair, clicking the file and opening the video.  
"Hm," you said. You must've clicked on the wrong one because nothing was edited yet. You were about to click out, but then you heard the conversation.  
"I know you've got some kind of thing for her, man. Admit it," the virtual Ian said to Anthony.  
"So? I just...," Anthony said, but didn't really finish. They talked about you for a second.  
"Don't paradox me. You're a lovesick dumbass," Ian said.  
"So that's what he meant," you said aloud. You sighed. No wonder.  
You took some time to edit in some text when you told Ian to cut a line out, putting at the bottom 'You're a dead man, Ian! -(YN)'. Then you thought about your next move. Unfortunately, your mind came up blank as you heard the front door open.  
"We're back!" Ian called. "Chow time!" You stood and walked into the main room. You walked forward and eyed the food put in front of you.  
"I said to not spend a lot on me!" you joked.  
"We got a good deal," Ian shrugged as he pulled out his own burger.  
"Eat it before I do," Anthony said, reaching for yours until you picked it up.  
"Thanks, you guys," you said, and started laughing. "You're making me guilty for not paying!"  
"Hey, we're not always like this," Ian said, jokingly defensive. "Usually we'd make you pay for everything and give you nothing."  
"How chivalrous of you," you laughed.  
"We did only get one soda though. I didn't want one but if you want some, just share with Anthony."  
"Why does she always share with me?" Anthony asked. Ian shrugged as he walked to the bathroom.  
"Obviously, because girls have cooties," he scoffed and closed the door.  
"He's such an idiot sometimes, you know?" Anthony said.  
"Hey, Anthony?" you said, making him turn to you.  
"What?" Crap, you didn't really think this through enough. So you know what you did?  
You kissed him. And after some unresponsiveness, he gladly kissed back. You pulled away.  
"You know, you really are a lovesick dumbass," you joked.  
"Damn, you saw that?" he laughed.  
"You're lucky I did, or else this wouldn't be happening."  
"Aren't I?"  
"Yes, Anty-Wanty." Anthony laughed.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Anty-Wanty?" He chuckled.  
"Stop it," he said, and kissed you again quickly.  
"Was it the soda that did it?" Ian asked from the hallway. He grinned. "I'll bet it was."


End file.
